


Flower

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Goretober, Minor Angst, major spine removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Don't forget to weed.





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe the first prompt was literally just flower? like wow what a gimme happy goretober kids

She doesn't make a point of paying attention to them too much.   
  
They're so annoying, loud and stupid that if they actually need something from her she'll find out sooner rather than later, and they almost never actually need anything important. They're trudging through Three's stupid wood labyrinth and it's way too hot and way to humid for what isn't a jungle, so she really isn't paying attention to them.   
  
They suck, they really fucking do.   
  
Which is what she tells herself when she finally sees the pink flower stick out of Decadus' neck. That's the justification. Not being so naive that the thought never even occurred to her. That would be stupid beyond belief, and she's not Actually stupid right? Of course not. It's in the middle of a fight, bad time obviously, but there it is, pressed thin against the mesh, and her brain really does just shut off for a second.   
  
Octa's there, quick to decapitate the solider that almost got to her, but fuck him, she has bigger problems. Massive ugly problems- ugh.

Right, course of action, course of action, course of action-   
  
She yells until Mikhail wakes up from whatever the fuck he was doing and boils whatever soldiers are left alive in their stupid tin suits. Okay. Okay. Don't panic. Nothing to panic about. Really, if she has to cut her loses, Decadus is sort of a tragedy. He's a decent cook, if nothing else. And he's such a good pack mule. Annoying, sure, but he's the only one with any real muscle and variety is nice sometimes.  
  
“Take your shirt off.”   
  
“Wh-” And then quickly, “My Lady-” Before she draws her sword and rips through the mesh.   
  
“How long?” She hisses, staring at the way it just blooms from the skin. Creepy fucking bullshit.   
  
“Someone's in trouble-” Dito's cackling somewhere far away and when Decadus groans and doesn't answer, she grabs the petals and yanks, hard enough to get an actual yelp of pain out of the man. And then another groan because he's nothing if not predictable. It does give, which is maybe worse then if it stayed put, petals crumpling out of her hand and onto the forest floor, leaving the vine exposed.   
  
He's bleeding, and so is she because the piece of shit flower has thorns on it because of course it does, because nothing is ever easy.   
  
“Lie down.” She says once, and he pretty much falls forward. She digs her heel into his back to get a better grab of it and then pulls again, the sound of skin ripping loud enough that some birds fly off from the near by cluster of trees.   
  
It likes that, practically curling around her wrist as she pulls and trying to dig into her body.   
  
“Stop standing around, get your ass over here and help me.” The other two grab her waist and pull with her.   
  
It whispers to her, whispers to her in Michael's voice, about how comfortable she is, how homey, how lovely, how pretty, how warm, and she just pulls harder. There are hands on her arms, fingers that feel like thorns or claws, and massive shade over her head. “Let me in, Zero.” It purrs, stupid deep. She pulls harder, until something cracks- she doesn't know where, but it's loud. So loud. “I miss you Zero.” There's a lot of pain now, in her side, in the arm that the flower is coiled around.   
  
Maybe it's trying to join the one already rooted inside of her.   
  
“Of course I am, Zero. We belong together, Zero. I love you, Zero.”   
  
Maybe she's yelling, it feels like she's yelling, like she should start yelling, but the only thing she can hear is Michael's voice, and the only thing she can see is more and more red.

It's so hard not to get angry. Really, every time she thinks she's hit the maximum threshold, some bullshit like this has to crop up to remind her that, no, her life isn't over being atrocious. Everything can always get worse. Everything will always get worse. And it's all her fault anyway.  
  
There's a sharp pain in her shoulder and then she's falling back, stumbling, until her heels are slipping in the mud and she's on the ground.  
  
Her arm isn't attached to her body anymore, blood pooling under her, and as soon as her vision clears and she sits up again she can see it, stuck completely rigid with the vines out of Decadus' back.   
  
Her ears are still ringing.   
  
The vine, her arm, and Decadus' spine lay in the mud.   
  
She's getting light headed.

She still hasn't pulled all of it out though, is the thing. She can see more of it, thin red sticking out of the cavity of his now still body. Her own flower is starting to open, prompting a regeneration, but she still has her other arm, still has time to get it out- to cut it out from the root.

To hear Michael's voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
